Unable to Choose
by Ms.Imaginative
Summary: Two years after Princess Athena returns to Milengard she is expected to marry one of Odin's sons as planned when she was born. But the problem is she's in love with her new husband and his brother which one will she choose? Loki/OC or Thor/OC you decide.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing even though I really wish I did own them.**

* * *

I stared out the window from my room in the castle and stared at the area that the Bifrost had transported Odin and his sons here to Milengard. I sighed sadly knowing Father would want me to marry one of the men. I didn't mind it of course, just the thought of an arranged marriage made me feel icky.

I was broken out of my trance when one of my plants on my balcony began to pull on my dress sleeve. I smiled. "What is it my little seedling?" I asked sweetly. The plant pointed towards the where the Bifrost opening had been and then looked back at me. "Yes I will be put in a marriage with one of Odin's sons Father just needs to figure it out which one would be right for me first and so does Odin."

The plant nodded and the pointed to my mouth. "You want me to sing to you more?" I asked giggling. The plant nodded his head vigorously. I rolled my eyes and began to sing.

_"Come with me and you'll be in a world of pure imagination. Take a look and you'll see into your Imagination. We'll begin with a spin traveling in the world of my creation. What we'll see will defy explanation. If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it anything you want to do, do it. Want to change the world there's nothing to it." _

As I kept singing the song I saw a man staring at me with a faint smile on his face. He had black slicked hair and he had lovely green eyes. I smiled at him.

_"There's no life I know to compare with pure imagination. Living there you'll be free if you truly wish to be. If you want to view paradise simply look around and view it. Anything you want to do, do it. Want to change the world, there's nothing to it. There's no life I know to compare to pure imagination living there you'll be free if you truly wish to be." _

All the plants on the balcony began to clap with their leaf handsand I blushed a bit. I looked down and saw the man clapping as well but then he heard someone in the distance and left. Then once the man left my plants began to grow much bigger than they were. I smiled at them. "Well my little seedlings I believe it's time that I planted you all in my garden." They all nodded with delight and I smiled.

"Princess Athena," I cringed when I heard my real name. I turned around to see Stephen, my father's right hand man, standing in my doorway. "Your Father requests your presence in the banquet hall." I clenched my jaw and nodded.

"I will be on my way." Stephen nodded and left. I looked back at the plants who, seemed to be wilting from hearing that I must go. "It is going to be alright my darlings I will plant you all later. But for now I must go attend to my father." And on that note I headed down to the Banquet Hall.

"Ah, here she is." Father said as I entered the banquet hall. I smiled faintly. "Hello Father," I then looked at my stepmother standing beside my father. "Maris," I said a little coldly. I then turned to the other couple and smiled sweetly. "You must be Odin and Lady Frigga it's a pleasure to meet you both."

Odin returned the smile and said, "The pleasure is all, mine Athena. We have heard many great things about you, including your swift knowledge of plants, herbs and medicines." I nodded. "Yes, all those three subjects are related to plants, which is my specialty. But, please, don't mind me asking but where are your sons? I have been eager to meet them."

Frigga chuckled. "They're bound to be around the castle somewhere. Your father sent them on a scavenger hunt to try and find you." I raised an eyebrow and looked at my father with a humored face. "Please tell me she's kidding." Father shrugged. "Well they we seemed up to the challenge." I put my fingers to my temple. "The things you do, father, the things you do." I said chuckling as we sat down at the large table in front of us.

"So how do you and my father know each other sir?" I asked Odin. "We met in battle. He was my ally that had come help fight against the frost giants." He then looked at my father, looked back at me and said, "That's where he met your mother. I smiled wide as the Allfather continued. "She disguised herself as a man to get into the Asgardian Army she befriended Protus and I. Eventually your mother got hurt and the Doctors told us that she was a woman. But when she healed I let her continue to fight. Protus eventually fell head over heal with the girl." My father then cut into the conversation. "Alright she's heard enough of the story. I always had to tell it to her every night before she would go to sleep." I blushed and grimaced. "Well excuse me for wanting to know more about my mother but what I didn't know that she was an Asgardian." Odin nodded. "Oh yes, she was the daughter of one of my most loyal senators in court."

I had to admit, talking to Odin made me feel comfortable the man was just so nice and compassionate.

"Maybe when I come to Asgard to be married I can meet him. It would be nice to meet someone else from my family other than my father and my Uncle Odysis." I suggested.

The door to the Banquet Hall then opened and my head turned to see two Men who looked nothing a like came into the room. One was blonde and had the same hazel eyes as me he was also very tall and muscular. So I assumed that he was Thor.

The Other man was the same man that was watching me sing to my plants! He was standing quietly next to his brother with a little glint in his eyes. Since I already thought the other one was Thor the other one had to be Loki.

They were both handsome but when I turned thirteen I began to believe that no person should be judged by their outer appearance but by their personality.

"Well, it looks like we found her brother." Thor said. I rolled my eyes and smiled. "It is an honor to finally meet you both." I said as the two men made their way towards us. Thor took my hand and put it to his lips. "I am Thor. " He said smiling broadly. I automatically returned the smile and said, "I am Al-… Athena." Loki then came up to me and took my other hand and kissed it. "I am Loki. It is a pleasure to make your acquaintance." Our eyes locked and I blushed. "The pleasure is all mine good sir." He smirked and sat next to Thor at the meal was long but I enjoyed every second of it.

"So Athena I see that some people don't even call you by you own name. Why is that?" Thor asked. I took a sip from my drink and the said, "Because I was brought up with a different name." Thor's eyebrows knitted together in confusion. "You see," I began. "I was born here in Milengard but I was kidnapped a few weeks later, after my birth and brought to Earth. I was raised by a family who called me by that name, so I'm more used to that name rather than my real name." Thor nodded. "What was your name back on earth?" Thor asked curiously. I looked him in the eyes and said, "Alexa, my name was Alexa." Thor smiled. "That is a beautiful name." I blushed.

Loki then began to talk. "Athena, what made you want to agree into to arranged marriage in the first place? I've heard those types of commitments go against your morals." I giggled and nodded. "Yes," I said. "It does go against my morals. However as being princess of this realm I have a duty not only to myself but to other people as well. Plus," I was glaring at Maris at this point. "It's not like I'm going to fall in love with anyone anytime soon."

Maris' clenched her jaw because those were the exact words she said to me when Father told me I would be getting married in the first place. After she said that to me I hated her more than I ever did before.

"I'm guessing those words didn't originally come from your mouth." Loki said smirking. I nodded. "May I ask how exactly you reacted to this person when they told you that?" I chuckled and smiled with no sign of regret. "I got so mad I ended throwing a vase at her. It missed of course but it wouldn't have if she stayed still."

"Athena!" My father yelled in surprise at the way I was talking. I looked at him and said, "Well it's true!" Maris then spoke to Odin and Frigga. "I apologize for my stepdaughter's heinous behavior." I glared at her. "And I apologize for my stepmother's desperate attitude to impress you. She's really been wanting, to get rid of since I stepped foot back into Milengard."

"Let me in!" I heard a high pitched voice scream. I closed my eyes. "Oh no, here comes the devil." I said quietly. In the corner of my eye I could see Loki raise an eyebrow at what I had just said.

My half -sister Maval then came stomping into the Banquet Hall with one of the guards trailing behind her. She was fuming.

"What is the meaning of this Father? I'm the one who's supposed to get married first, not the girl who's only friends are plants!" I clenched my jaw.

The guard tried pulling Maval back. "I'm sorry sir I tried not to let her in but-" Maval ripped her arm out of the guards grasp. "Let me go you insolent toad! I deserve this more than she does!"

Maval looked at Odin and said, "She wouldn't be good for any of your sons, trust me. I've known her for two years ever since we got her back from those pathetic people back down on earth."

I clenched my fist. "Maval I suggest you leave _now_." I told her fiercely. Maval sneered at me. "Why should Ms. Goody-two-shoes? So you can have all the glory and brag about how you're so full a bravery and that you're an amazing warrior? No way! I want you to leave so I can let them see how much better I am than you."

I looked at my stepmother and said, "You told her about this didn't you especially when my father gave you specific orders not to!" Maris glared at me. "Well maybe I did. She's my daughter after all, she deserves to know."

I scowled at her and looked at my Father. "Yet you tell her all of your secrets, Father. If she couldn't keep this secret who knows how many more secrets she has told or how many secrets she's kept? She does not deserve those secrets she does not deserve your trust." My eyebrow twitched up a bit. "And yet you question why I don't approve of your marriage."

I looked back at Maval. "Leave, Sister or you will regret it." A smug smirk played on her lips. "No way, I want you to squirm like the pathetic morsel you are. Just like your parents back on earth."

That did it. I got up from my seat glared at Maval for a moment and went up to her. "You listen to me now and listen good, you little trout. I was raised in class and I learned the consequences of many things, war, love and death. But you know none of that because you are a selfish, spoiled, arrogant little worm. And don't you ever go thinking you could ever make me squirm, you know why? Because I will always overpower you no matter what you do or say do you understand?" She nodded quickly. I glared at her. "I SAID DO YOU UNDERSTAND!" I yelled. "Yes ma'am." Maval said scared out of her wits.

I turned to Odin and his family and looked at them sweetened features. "I apologize for my stepmother and her daughter. They didn't take their medication this morning." There was laughter between my Father and Thor. My father earned a glare from Maris and Thor earned a glare from Odin. "If you need me," I said. "I will be in the garden." And I left the banquet hall without a word.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

I walked quickly through the large garden maze quickly hoping no one would find me. I was wrong.

"Taking a walk I see." I jumped around to see, my friend and right hand woman, Beryl. I sighed with relief. "Don't do that to me! You made me think it was my father or worse, Maris." She chuckled. "I'm sorry Alexa but I have some urgent news and I needed to find you." I gave her a motion with my hand to continue talking. "Your team has been taken… again." I groaned in annoyance. "Of all days for Thatious to steal the girls it had to be today! Where has he taken them now?" I asked Beryl. "Up in the mountains, maybe you can ask if Odin's sons will be able to help you this time since you barely made it out the last time you tried to rescue them." I shook my head. "I don't think Thor and Loki would be up for it."

"Up for what?" I turned to see the two brothers coming towards us. "Nothing," I said quickly as I turned away from them. I then felt a hand on my shoulder. "If there's a battle you are heading for I want to be there to support you." Loki cleared his throat. "I mean _we _want to be there to support you."

I smiled at them and said, "Fine, my team of warriors has been kidnapped. They're all women so they end up getting seduced by Thatious." Loki looked shocked. "You mean Thatious the shape shifter?" I nodded. "Yes, he's been trying to make us join him since my arrival back here in Milengard."

"But why take the rest of the team and not you?" Loki asked. I smirked. "I cannot get seduced so easily and if I were to be taken the act would be of treason and my father would have him arrested, hung… or worse." I looked around the maze and said. "Alright, but I will need my staff." I looked at Beryl. "My staff is still in my room?" I asked her. She nodded and I smirked. "Perfect." I then held up my right hand and closed my eyes. "What are you doing?" Loki asked. I ignored him and then opened my eyes again. Within seconds my large golden staff, came flying into my hands. I smirked.

Loki then began to speak. "T-That is…" I looked at him with calm eyes. "The Staff of the Nine Realms, it allows me to travel through and from one realm to the other." Thor looked surprised. "Then how do you have it? The only one who could wield a staff with that power is the Goddess of Life." I looked down with sad eyes and said, "Yes… But she is long gone now. So she passed that power on to her daughter, which is me." Loki was about to speak when I cut him off. "No, Maris is not the Goddess of Life. She isn't even my real mother."

I then took a deep breath. "We will discuss this later we need to rescue my team." I then pointed the staff to an empty space in the maze and I opened a portal to the mountains. I looked at Beryl. "If my father asks where we are tell him that we are in my garden and will not return until dinner." She nodded and Thor, Loki and I stepped into the portal.

The mountains were cold. Anyone, even a Frost Giant could admit that. But I loved the cold, I didn't mind it. I looked around drinking in everything I was seeing. I then heard the portal close behind us.

"We don't have much time." I said as I began walking forward. I then stopped, looked around and began to feel the wall with my staff. "What are you doing?" Thor asked. I looked at him. "I'm trying to find the secret passage way into Thatious' layer." I told him. "You're joking. The mountain is solid rock how would, even he..." Thor never got to finish that sentence because I had opened a door to a long twisted staircase. He raised his eyebrows and I smirked. "You were saying?" I said as I entered the cave.

I looked down at the staircase. "The twisted staircase seems to make this task much easier." I said raising a skeptical eyebrow. "Curious."

"How does the twisted staircase make the, ta- What are you doing?" Loki said as I hopped onto the staircase railing. "Jumping is quicker." I said simply. "But that's insane." Loki said trying to hide a smirk. I didn't try and hide my smirk. "Unorthodox, maybe but never insane." I then took a large leap and plummeted through the circled staircase.

The fall wasn't long and the impact didn't hurt since I was used to worse pain when I practiced in the Goldum.

If you're wondering what the Goldum is, it's a large room where you pick a realm of your choosing and fight realistic copies of the real species.

Anyway, I stood up and looked around and saw that the cave in front of me was big and empty. This was curious to me because Thatious always had a trap waiting for me.

I then heard two grunts behind me. I turned around to see the two Asgardian Princes have jumped after me. I rolled my eyes and went and helped them up. Once I helped them up we began to walk through the cave.

"This is very curious." I said quietly. I then heard a groaning sound. "Did you hear that?" Thor asked. My eyes widened. "I know that groan anywhere." I then heard someone talking. _"When's Lexi going to come rescue us?"_ I raised an eyebrow, looked at the wall, ran to it and pressed my ear to it. My eyebrow twitched up a bit. I backed away and said, "Thor I need you to slam your hammer into the wall." He shrugged and did as I said.

On the other side of the wall was my team strapped down to chairs that were magically bound. I ran in and began to unstrap them manually. I told Thor and Loki to get the others out as well.

"It's about time Lex." Aliaga said as I was unstrapping her. "And who are the two very good looking pieces of man you brought with you?" I glared at her and twisted her hand. "Ah! Alright get on with it." I rolled my eyes and said, "Even in the face of danger Aliaga you still live up to your reputtaion as the biggest flirt that ever lived."

I then felt someone breathing down my neck. "There you are my little Mayflower." I jumped up and turned around to see Thatious. All eyes were on us now but Thor and Loki kept unlocking the girls from their prisons. "I was beginning to think you weren't going to come." I raised my staff at him. "And I see you brought some new friends with you. It breaks my heart to see you with other men Athena." I glared at him. "Shut up Thatious." I growled venomously.

There were three things I hated in this world, the first was Maris the second was Maval and the third was Thatious. Those three always brought out the worst in me.

"Oh my sweet little Mayflower why are you so cruel to me." He began to approach me but I kept stepping away from him. "Leave me alone Thatious. I soon won't be available anyway." He grimaced. "Ah yes, Protus is making you marry."

I knife then went to his neck and I smirked. "Leave her alone Thatious and you can get out of here alive." Eris growled from behind Thatious. He rolled his eyes and snapped his fingers and doors opened with soldiers that came running towards us.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my chracter**

* * *

I looked around quickly and tried to analyze the situation. I looked at Thor, Loki, my team, Thatious and the guards. "What are you going to do my little Mayflower?" Thatious said. I glared at him and began to speak in Milengardian so only my team can understand me. "Ahpla nalp atled slrig won!" (Alpha Plan Delta girls now!)

My team then bolted into a series of attacks that we've practiced a million times. It wasn't long until Loki and Thor joined the fight.

Thatious and I were the only ones not fighting. I glared at him as I pointed the spear at his neck. His eyes kept looking at the staff and then at me. I could see that he was calculating what to do but I saw it in his eyes that he was trapped.

"What's wrong Thatious, you scared?" He shook his head vigorously. I would've smirked at his fright but this was not the time for that. He began to back away but I just got closer.

He smirked "You wouldn't kill me Athena." He was right I wouldn't kill him but I knew someone who would. I pointed my staff to an empty space and opened a portal. I took my staff down from Thatious' neck and then kicked him into the portal as fast as I could. I opened another portal and yelled "Fallback!" and I ran into the first portal.

I was back in the garden maze and Thatious was nowhere to be seen. I then heard something behind me and saw Thatious sneaking away from me. But unfortunately he backed up into Thor. "Going Somewhere?" Thor asked glaring at Thatious.

I looked behind Thor to see everyone else approaching including the castle guards.

"Princess Athena," One of the guards said. "We have this now." I kept my eyes on Thatious. The man was tricky and I wasn't going to be the one to be fooled. "Fine, but this man is tricky _boys _be careful. And if he shape shifts into anyone look in his eyes those are the only things that stay the same in the transformation." Thatious glared at me for telling the guards his secret as they took him off to be locked up in a cell.

I inhaled deeply feeling relieved that Thatious was now in custody. Eris, Aliaga, Leas and Renya then came rushing up to me and crushed me into a group hug. "Alright you guys a girl's got to breathe." They laughed and let go of me.

I looked at Thor and Loki and smiled. "Girls be polite and introduce yourselves." I said as I nudged them forward.

Eris stepped forward and bowed her head slightly. "I am Eris the second in command of this team it is an honor to meet the sons of Odin." She said politely. Renya stepped forward shyly and said, "I-I'm Renya, I'm the strategist of this team. It is very nice to meet you." Leas rolled her eyes and stood next to me confidently. "The name's Leas I specialize in weapons and smashing things." I rolled my eyes. Aliaga went on my other side. "I'm Aliaga and I'm just the pretty face. But this face has gotten me many great opportunities so I'm not complaining." I stared at her annoyed. "Aliaga, behave," She rolled her eyes at me.

I then hit the bottom of my staff to the ground two times to get the girl's attention. "I want you girls to go practice in the Goldum until you believe you have perfected your new skills." All of them except Eris groaned in annoyance. "Go," I said a bit fiercely. "Now, you must make yourselves much more, keen especially since I will be leaving for Asgard tonight." They nodded and headed off to do their training.

I shook my head with a smile on my face. I looked at the two Princes who looked like they had seen a mother tell their children to take a time out. I smiled. "Walk with me." I said as I turned around and they followed.

"You lead your team as though you are family." Thor said. I looked at him and said, "That's because we all feel as though we are sisters." Thor nodded.

Loki then said, "You said before that Maris wasn't your real mother," I stopped and looked at him. "Why is that?" I began to walk again. "It's kind of a long story." I said. Loki shrugged. "I've got all the time in the world."

I sighed. "My mother was killed only a few weeks after I was born. When I was kidnapped from here my mother tried to pursue the kidnaper and she ended up losing her life. My father swore that he would find me even if he had to tear all of the realms apart. And he practically did for months. He didn't forget about me but my mother's brother Odysis convinced my father to let him and him only do an un-harmful search for me. Eventually my father married an upper class woman named Maris and they had Maval together and my baby half-brother Nathaniel." Thor and Loki were giving me wide eyed stares. "Wow that was a long story." Loki said. I giggled. "I told you."

"There you all are!" I heard my father's voice boom. We turned around to see Odin and my father coming towards us. "Beryl told me that Thatious took the girls. Are you alright my sweet Athena?" My father asked me. I nodded. "Yes father." I answered simply.

Odin began to speak. "Athena," I looked at him. "Protus and I have talked who you will be marrying and we have decided that you will be marrying Thor."

I felt a pang of surprise in my chest. I liked Thor, I honestly did, but he seemed more _friend _worthy rather than husband worthy. But alas, Odin has made up his mind and once Thor becomes king of Asgard I will become its queen.

I smiled. "That is absolutely fine with me." I said making sure my nervousness wasn't noticeable in my voice. "So, when do we leave for Asgard?" I asked kindly. "Once you say goodbye to everyone." My father answered for me." Nodded and that two kings walked away talking about the old days.

I looked at Thor and said, "It seems we are to be married." He nodded slowly. "It seems we are." He then smiled to try and ease my nerves. He obviously did and I returned his smile. "I shall see you at the Bifrost sight then?" He asked as he put my hand to his lips. I nodded slowly and he left.

"Well that was a surprise." I heard Loki say. I stared off to where Thor had left the maze. "It sure was." I said. I looked at Loki and asked, "I shall see you at the Bifrost sight as well?" Loki nodded. I smiled "See you there then." I said as I headed for the castle.

* * *

Once I said my goodbyes to the girls and everyone in the palace I headed for the Bifrost sight. My father was there even Maris and Maval were there with Little Nathaniel.

Maval came up to and glared at me. "I hope you enjoy Asgard." Was all she said and then Maris stepped forward. "Best wishes as the…" she cleared her throat in annoyance. "Soon to be queen of Asgard. I hope you end up disappointing everyone you little bitch." I chagrined at her. "Go to hell Maris." I said politely. She glared at me and went next to Maval. My father who was holding little Nathaniel came up to me now. "I wish you the greatest happiness when you go to Asgard my sweet Athena. Your mother would be so proud." I smiled and hugged him trying not to crush Nathaniel between the two of us. I then looked at the little baby and said my goodbye to him.

I looked at Thor who his hand was extended to take mine. I took his hand and took one last look at my family before the Bifrost took Odin, his family and I into Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer : I own nothing except my character**

* * *

I stared into the mirror and looked over my wedding dress. It was beautiful it was long and it was a pale tan color with a gold bodice there were also gold and silver designs on it where the gold represented the lightning and the silver represented the plants. In only a few moments I was going to show this dress off to the entire kingdom. I breathed in nervously.

"Is there something wrong Athena?" Eliza, my lady in waiting asked me. I smiled nervously at her and said, "No, but these butterflies in my stomach aren't helping me at all." Eliza giggled. "You'll be fine, just think of everyone else in their undergarments." I chuckled at that. I turned around and hugged her tight. Eliza seemed a bit shock at the closeness but she hugged back eventually.

When I pulled away I heard a knock on the door. "Come in." I said. An old man who was just about my height, and had the same cheek bones and facial structure as me came into the room. When he saw me his breath hitched and I could see that there was great happiness and pain in his eyes.

"My lord…" was all he said before coming up to me and hugging me. I was confused. "I don't mean to be rude sir but who exactly are you?" He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "I'm your grandfather, Clayton." I stared at him, shocked. "You're my mother's father?" I said in a bit of a whisper. He nodded. "Yes, Athena you're the spitting image of your mother well except for your eyes which are obviously your father's."

I chuckled but I was on the verge of tears of joy. This man could tell me what my mother was about before she ever met my father. I could ask him questions about her without him shunning me and telling me to change the subject. I could ask him what she was like at my age what her dreams were, what her personality was like. I could know everything about her from just this one man.

"Will you be walking me down the aisle grandfather Clayton?" He smiled and nodded. "Yes. When the Allfather told me of your arrival and the fact I would be walking you into your future here in Asgard well… I just couldn't resist." It was my turn to hug him. "Oh grandfather! I must tell you the stories of my life and what I have learned and what I wish to learn and I want you to listen." He put his hand on my cheek. "And I wish to tell you of my life and experiences and tell you everything that your father never told you about your mother because I know it pains him more to talk about her than I." I nodded.

He held up his arm and said, "Are you ready to see your husband Athena?" I smiled broadly and took his arm. "You bet I am." And we walked to the throne room.

When we got there the large doors opened and the crowds were cheering. I looked down the aisle and saw looking at me star struck. I blushed at that.

Thor was wearing magnificent armor it looked similar to his father's but the difference was that it was imbedded in silver and had very little gold.

I looked at Frigga and she was wearing a long pale dress that had golden lining on it

When we reached the podium Odin put his staff to the ground and the room fell silent.

"Who gives this girl to my son?" Odin asked my grandfather. "I do." Clayton replied. He looked at me and nodded. I let go of his hand and stepped onto the podium with Thor. "You look beautiful." Thor whispered to me. I blushed.

"Thor," Odin boomed. Odin's oldest son looked at his father. "You have come a long way my son and now, today, you take the ultimate step and take Athena, daughter of Protus and Lania of Milengard, into holy matrimony." The Allfather then looked at me. "Athena, you have, come a long way as well. When you were first born your father invited us to Milengard to see you. And what a beautiful sight you were." I smiled at that comment. "My sons who were only a few years older than you looked down at you and they both fell in love with you. But one of them won you to keep as a wife. And I'm glad to say today that it will be an honor to name you my new daughter." I smiled sweetly at the Allfather.

Odin looked at the both of us. "Do you both swear to pledge your eternal life and new found love for each other?"

Thor and I locked eyes. "We swear."

"Do you swear to protect and defend one another through your strengths and your faults?"

"We swear."

"Do you swear to be faithful to one another as husband and wife and wake up and see the eyes of only that your husband or wife?"

"We swear."

"Do you swear to have and to hold through sickness and in health, through power and struggle as long as you both shall live?"

"We swear!" Thor and I said valiantly.

Odin took a deep breath in. "Then now, I declare you, Athena the goddess of Plants. I now pronounce Thor of Asgard and Athena of Milengard husband and wife!" Odin then slammed his staff to the ground twice making the marriage official. I looked at Thor and he was smiling at me sweetly. "You may kiss your bride." Odin said.

My breath hitched for a moment. Kiss. That accursed word always got to me because I've never been kissed. But my husband was going to kiss me right now so there was no sto-

My thoughts were interrupted when Thor planted a kiss on my lips. The room erupted in cheers when we pulled away Thor took my hand and we walked back down the aisle.

The party after the wedding was beautiful but it didn't last long. But just before I had to leave with my new husband for our wedding night Loki and I danced together.

He was quite the good dancer I had to admit. We even had a lot of things in common. I could see us becoming really close in the future more close than I imagined…

When Thor and I left the party he went off to get his armor removed and I headed to our bed chambers to get out of my wedding dress and into my night dress.

"So are you ready for your wedding night Athena?" Eliza asked me as I was putting on my night gown and robe. "I'm not sure this is the first time I've ever done _anything _with a man much less spend the night with him." Eliza nodded as I sat down at the mirror and began to brush my hair. "But it's a good thing you waited for this moment it seems to me that Thor and you want this moment to be special." I grimaced. "I'm not sure he enjoyed the fact that he was to marry me in the first place though. I mean I heard he's been with so many women here in court and it was hard to tie him down to just one girl. Plus you should've seen the shock on his face when Odin told him the news. " Eliza put her hand on my shoulder. "I know he has been with many women and has slightly a bit more experience but maybe that's why Odin wanted him to marry you so he could have a responsible woman like you for his son. To you know… straighten him out make him set on only one woman."

Our conversation was interrupted when Thor came into the room. He looked at me and then Eliza. "You may leave us now." He said quickly. Eliza curtsied looked at me with eyes that read 'good luck' and she left.

I looked at Thor and then turned back to the mirror and continued to brush my hair.

"So are you ready for our night together?" Thor asked as he came up to me. "I believe I am." I answered him trying to hide my fear. I put down the brush and went to the bench at the end of the bed. Thor sat next to me and he put his hand on my thigh. "Normally when I have a girl up here she is either drunk or vulnerable to something." I scowled but looked at him with humored eyes. "That's real comforting Thor. That's exactly what a woman wants to hear on her wedding night." He chuckled I wasn't trying to be vulgar I was trying to calm you since you seem scared just at the thought of you in bed with someone." I looked away from him and said, "I-I'm n-not scared I-I'm terrified, terrified to the bone." Thor began to kiss my neck. "I'll help you the entire way." Thor whispered against my neck. "Just let yourself go." He said as he captured my lips.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? Let me know because reviews equal love for the story!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing except my charcater**

* * *

_Four years later_

A little boy who looked exactly like his father, Thor, came running up to me with an excited look on his face.

"Mommy, mommy!" He cried. I was in the middle of watering my garden by the creak. I looked up and saw my son, Leonardo. "What is it sweet heart?" I asked him. "Eliza is looking for you she wants you to get ready for daddy's crowning of being the new king of Asgard." I smiled at Leo. "Alright, now I want you to run back to Eliza and tell her I will be there as soon as I can. But in the mean time I want you to scurry off to get ready yourself ok?" Leo nodded smiling widely. I kissed him on the forehead and he bolted for the castle. I sighed dreamily.

"What are you still doing out here?" I looked behind me and saw Loki standing in the shade. He was wearing his armor that he usually wore on important events and he was holding his helmet that had long horns.

I smiled at him. "Hey stranger," I said. He smiled and came next to me. "Didn't your son just tell you to head back to the palace?" I nodded. "Yes but I just want to stay out here a bit longer. It feels like just yesterday Thor and I got married. God after four years I still can't get used to being married to that man." Loki chuckled. "I know what you mean. I remember the day I first laid my eyes on you. You were a very adorable baby and now look at you the mother of a brilliant child and the future queen of Asgard." I nodded. "Yes, and I'm glad that I got to share all of this with you Loki. You were always there when I needed you. I thank you for that."

He smirked. "Oh you're just saying that." I laughed. "You are, loving these complements aren't you?" he shrugged. "Well I wouldn't say loving them as in waiting every moment to hear you say them." I shoved him on the shoulder a bit. I then got up and said, "I think we should head back to the castle we wouldn't want to be late me especially." Loki nodded. "Yes, I agree. It would be impolite to have the future queen be late for her future king's crowning." I giggled as we began to head towards the palace.

The crowd cheered as Thor entered the room I rolled my eyes. His love for his kingdom was obvious but the way he would take care of it was a truly a mystery.

Would he run Jotunheim into the ground or would he keep the peace? My guess is the first one but you never know with Thor.

Leo kept squirming in my arms like a normal four year-old would do when he was excited. He then looked at his uncle Loki beside him. He smiled and waved at him. Loki smiled and bowed his head a little.

Leo had always favored his uncle. I never knew why though. Maybe it's because he always watched over him when Thor was training with the Warriors Three and Sif. But Leo always did love it when Loki told the stories that Odin had told him as a boy Leo would always squirm with delight but Leo knew that, unlike his father, it was wrong to look for battle he learned that from me.

Thor had finally reached the podium and kneeled before his father. Odin slammed his staff to the ground and everyone was silent.

"Thor, Odin son," Odin said. "You have made yourself a worthy subject in court and as a husband. You have won many mighty battles with your trusty hammer Mjolnir. It is a device used to build and to destroy it is a great companion for a king." Odin took in a weak breath.

"Thor… do you swear to pledge your life to the people of Asgard?"

"I swear."

"Do you swear to guard these peaceful realms and think like a king but not as a warrior?'

"I swear!"

I smiled at my husband he truly was going to be king now.

"Then my first born, I now pronounce yo-" The Allfather stopped in midsentence and then whispered, "The Frost Giants." My eyes widened. A pandemonium of whispers began to break out within the crowd. "Silence!" Odin yelled through the crowd. "I will go investigate this situation. But for now this _meeting_ is adjourned."

Odin, Thor and Loki then began to head down the aisle. I looked at Sif. "Will you watch Leo for me?" She nodded and I put my son down and he went over to the warrior maiden. I then bolted after my husband and his family to the weapons volt.

I heard some arguing in the room as I came down into the volt. I slammed the large doors opened. All eyes were on me. "What has happened? Have the Frost Giants gotten the box?" Odin and Thor no longer to be in the room, it was just Loki and I. "No," Loki whispered. "But Thor believes now we should invade Jotunheim to get answers." I went up to him and asked. "And what did Odin say?" Loki shook his head with his eyes closed. "He denied the invasion and told Thor that he wasn't king yet." I put my hand on Loki's shoulder. "It's ok as long as the destroyer got rid of them and Odin is still amongst the living, we will be fine." He nodded. "But I am not sure about Thor, he obviously seems distraught." I put my other hand to his cheek. "He will be fine. If you want I can talk to him tonight if you like." We locked eyes and he said, "Thank you Athena, you are a saint." I smiled sweetly at him and took his hand. "Come on it's depressing in here. Plus its twilight and everything is peaceful." Loki nodded as we walked out of the weapons volt together.

* * *

After I put Leo to sleep I spent a few hours in the healing room putting together some new medicines for the minor healers. When I arrived here I became head of the healers because of my vast knowledge on herbs, plants and making medicines.

I had just finished the last of the medicines that I usually make when I heard the door to the Healing room slam open I jumped in surprise and I turned around to see Volstagg and Hogun carrying a wounded Fandral.

My eyes widened and I grabbed my cart of tools and went over to the warriors. "My god what happened?" I asked as I took off Fandral's armor to reveal a skin breached injury. "Jotunheim happened." Volstagg said as he clutched his, what seemed to be frozen arm. I stared at him in disbelief as I inserted a vial of fast healing serum in Fandral's arm, which automatically healed his inside wounds but the outside wounds I began to stich up myself. "What do you mean Jotuneheim happened? What did my husband do this time?" I finished stitching up Fandral and went over and gave Volstagg a shot to cure his frozen arm. It melted in seconds. "Thor made us invade Jotunheim. We are now in the on the verge of war with the Jotuns." Hogun said stoically. I face-palmed myself and cured silently. "Thor that idiot! Does he not know it is forbidden to go fight the Jotuns! I told him this a million times and yet that arrogant bastard still follows his thirst for battle."Volstagg and Fandral were about to speak when I cut them off. "And don't you dare repeat what I said to my husband or I swear the kingdom will mourn about how the warriors three ended up being so stupid that they accidently ate plant poison." After I said that the men shut their gullets tight.

I then heard the door reopen and Sif came running in yelling, "Thor has been banished." I stared at the beautiful warrior with disbelief. "W-What?" was all could say. Once she nodded and said that the Allfather was so mad about Thor storming to Jotunheim that he banished him to Earth, I quickly overlooked Volstagg's and Fandral's wounds and tried to find Loki, he would know what was happening.

When I found Loki he told me what had happened. "I tried to stop him Athena. "Loki told me with pained eyes. "I truly did. But he would not listen to me. This is exactly what I've told you before, he's reckless and dangerous." I looked at him with tears pouring out of my eyes. "But now who will be a father figure to my son? A boy needs his father Loki!" He then pulled me into a tight hug and I cried into his shoulder. "Sshhh, it's going to be ok. I will help you with Leo, you said it yourself that he favors me." I smiled through my tears and I pulled away. "You always know how to make me laugh." I kissed him on the cheek. "Thank you Loki, for always being there." He nodded and said, "Shall I see you in later then." I nodded. "Yes you may." And I headed back to the healing room.

* * *

Later that night Lady Frigga called me to Odin's quarters. I opened the doors to the room and I saw Frigga beside Odin in his bed. I ran to the Frigga's side. "Dear lord, what's happened?" Frigga looked down at Odin mournfully. "My husband has fallen into the Odinsleep. I fear he may never wake up." I looked at the sleeping King and then at his distressed looking queen. "Well if Odin is here then Loki is…"

"King," Frigga finished for me. "My god first Thor being banished and now this," I whispered. The doors to the room reopened and I saw Loki in full armor. He took off his helmet and kneeled on the other side of his father's bed.

"How is he?" Loki asked. "He seems fine to me." I told him. "He looks more at peace with himself though." He nodded and looked at Frigga. "How long do you think this will be?" Frigga looked at her stepson and said, "I don't know it's different this time."

"Why didn't he tell me?" Loki blurted out. My eyes widened. I looked at Frigga. "He knows?" I asked her shocked. She nodded and looked back at Loki who seemed surprised at what I had just said myself. "He, we wanted to protect you from the truth Loki. You are our son, you are family." He took a deep and then looked at me. We locked eyes for a second and then I cleared my throat and got up.

"I think I will check up on Leo and then turn in for the night." I said as I quickly scurried out of the room. But unfortunately my escape wasn't successful. When I turned the corner at the end of the hallway Loki was already there waiting for me. I was about to turn around but Loki caught my wrist and pulled me close to him. "You knew that I was this… this…"I put my hand on his cheek and he closed his eyes as if though he were in pain. "Of course I knew you silly man I am your doctor after all." He smirked with his eyes still closed. But he opened them and his deep forest green eyes poured into my hazel ones. "How long have you known?" I thought for a moment. "About three years." I told him. He pulled me even closer to him. "Aren't you scared of me?" I shook my head. "Of course not you may be a frost giant but it doesn't mean I'm scarred of you. I judge people by-" he cut me off smiling. "By their personality, I know you've told me a thousand times." I rolled my eyes.

I then realized how close we were. My god how I loved this closeness but it was wrong I was married to Thor and I swore an oath and I wasn't planning to break that oath any time soon.

"I think we should turn in for the night." I whispered. He nodded and pulled away from me and said, "Then I shall see you and Leo in the morning then?" I nodded smiling widely. "Yes, of course."

He smiled and said his goodnights and went back down towards his chambers. I stared after him with a blush beginning to creep on my cheeks. But I shook it off. I couldn't be having these thoughts about Loki it was wrong… wasn't it?

* * *

**Remember reviews equal love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:I own nothing except my character**

* * *

After Loki was crowned King I haven't been able to see him for at least two days.

Sif and the Warriors Three wanted me to talk to him about lifting Thor's banishment since their attempt to reason with him had failed. I told them when I go the chance that I would mention it to him.

"Athena not going mention anything about Thor to Loki," I heard Fandral say as I was listening form the outside of the resting area.

I was heading there to check on Fandral's wounds but when I heard my name I decided to see what they had to say. "She's obviously blinded by her love for him that she doesn't even care that the father of her child has been banished." My breath hitched and my eyes widened.

Sif then began to talk, "Alexa would never do that! She knows Thor is ignorant but she loves him, I see it in her eyes. She will beg Loki to lift Thor's banishment and his heart will swell because he's so obviously in love with her, that will make him lift the banishment. Honestly Fandral you have to have some faith in her!" I smiled knowing Sif was a good friend. I was also glad that someone around still called me by my Earth name.

"Sif," Volstagg began. "Poor innocent naïve Sif," I could tell that she was glaring at Volstagg. "I have to agree with Fandral on this one. Athena is just a pawn or possibly a very close friend to Loki nothing more. And don't call her by that name it's disgraceful to her." I clenched my jaw, my fingers tightened over the tray I was holding full of medicines, took a deep agonizing breath and went into the room.

"Hello everyone," I said as I made my way over to Fandral. I sat next Fandral and put the medicine tray on the table in front of me. "Now I will need you to remove your shirt please, I need to remove the stiches." Fandral nodded awkwardly and did as I said. I blotted some pain killer on the wound and began to take out the stiches.

"Have you had time to talk to Loki yet Alexa?" Sif asked me breaking the silence. I put the remains of the stiches on the tray and I began to bandage Fandral's wound. "No but I will be heading to the ballroom for some personal time with him after I am finished patching up," I was looking at Fandral with dark eyes. "the warrior who thinks that I'm so vulnerable to the God of Mischief's charms that I would stoop so low as to fall in with him." Fandral gulped hard and smiled timidly.

I took my trey and went up to Sif and said, "I would like to thank you Sif, for calling by the name that makes me feel as though I'm not superior but your equal because that's all I wish to be." She smiled and nodded. I turned my head to the men staring baffled at me. My eyes flickered from Fandral then to Volstagg and then to Hogun. "Hogun," I said sweetly. He looked at me. "Have a nice rest of your day." He nodded with a small smirk on his face. I looked back at Sif. "You too my friend," I then walked out of the room and headed to the ballroom to have my personal time with Loki.

* * *

I was walking back and forth in the ballroom wondering where the Aesir could be. I then heard the doors open. I looked at the entrance of the ballroom to see a somewhat distressed looking Loki. I raised an eyebrow at him as he began to take off his helmet. "I am so sorry Athena I guess I was in Jotunheim longer than I thought." My eyebrows furrowed. "Why were you in Jotunheim?" He began toset up the music player and said, "Discussion of peace my friend, nothing too serious." I nodded as Loki pulled me onto the dance floor and began to waltz to the slow music.

"I'm glad we have some alone time together these past days have been just hectic." Loki said. I nodded. "Yes it's nice I get to dance with my favorite partner." He smiled as he twirled me and pulled me close to him. I had to tell him that we needed Thor but how was I going to break this to him.

"Loki," I started. He and I locked eyes and I felt as though I was melting faster than butter on a hot day. "I need to tell you something." He smiled. "You can tell me anything." He said putting his forehead to mine.

. I closed eyes and said, "I know but I'm afraid about how you will react." Our hands intertwined. "Just say it and I'll be fine." He whispered. I took a deep breath and said, "Loki I think you should lift Thor's banishment." He wasn't looking at me. I could see that he was angry at something. "I'm sorry Athena but I think my brother should learn his lesson before he returns to Asgard."

"But Loki Asgard is about to go to war with the Joutns, don't you think it would be the least bit logical to have Asgard's mightiest warrior help fight against them?" Loki pulled away from me and turned off the music.

"What is it with everyone wanting him back? Am I not a good King?" I went up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. "You're doing very well as king Loki it's just Thor is my…"

"I know, Athena, he's your husband." Loki sound pained when he said the word 'husband' I wonder why? "Will you at least consider bringing Thor back?" I asked him hopefully. He nodded and turned back to me. "I will consider it for you." I smiled and hugged him.

When I pulled away we locked eyes. We were so close I could even feel his cool breath on my. I cleared my throat and stepped away. "I think I better go. This was fun." I said as I quickly scurried out of the ballroom.

* * *

I headed back to the resting area to see the Thor's friends fighting. "What's going on?" I asked when they saw me they ran up to me and began asking questions whether Loki was considering the offer.

But the warriors didn't accept this though. "We must bring him back ourselves!" Fandral said. I stared at him in disbelief. "That is madness! Do you know what Loki would do to you if he found out that

we went down to Earth and brought back Thor? He would have our heads, it is forbidden!" Sif tried to calm us down because she and I both knew that Heimdal was watching us and as if right on cue a guard came into the room and told us that Heimdal had requested our presence.

We all gave each other incredulous looks and left the room. Before I left I rapped a plant vine on my arm and I grabbed my staff while it was in its holder. And we headed down to the bifrost.

* * *

**Like it? Love it? I want to know so PLEASE review!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

* * *

"Where are we?" Sif asked as when we arrived on earth. I looked around and absorbed my surroundings.

I haven't been on earth in so long. It felt like I was meeting someone I used to know when I was very young but I don't recognize.

"I think we're in New Mexico." I said somewhat shocked. "Do you think Thor is out here Athena?" Hogun asked me as I began to step forward and look around the area. "Yes he's out here… somewhere."

"Look over there!" Fandral said as he pointed in another direction. I followed to where he was pointing and I saw a little town. My eyes widened. "Let's go." Fandral said as he began to walk towards the town.

When we got to the town everyone was staring at us. I didn't blame them. I would be staring too if people dressed like me came into my home town and began walking around like nothing was wrong.

"Found you!" I heard Volstagg yell. I looked over to them to see that the warriors had their faces planted to a glass door. I rolled my eyes and chuckled as I walked over to them when they went inside the building.

"Who exactly did you find?" I asked as I followed the warriors inside. All eyes were on me now. There were three mortals in the room and next to one of them was my husband.

He stared at me and then smiled. I smiled back. "Hello Thor." I said sweetly. He then came rushing up and picked me up. "My darling wife!" Thor said exuberantly as he put me down and kissed me on the lips. I was shocked by the kissed but pleased by it no the less. "I have missed you so much Athena." I smiled as I blushed. "I have missed you as well and so has Leo. He was devastated when he heard of your banishment."

"I'm sorry," My head turned to the mortal woman who was approaching us. She had long brown hair and brown eyes, she was also very beautiful. "Thor this is the wife you were talking about?" I raised an eyebrow at her, looked at my husband and then back at the woman. "He talked about me?" the woman ignored the question and Thor said, "Yes, Jane this is her." She crossed her arms and asked, "How apat are you two in age?" I smiled faintly and said, "We're four years apart, but to me it's normal since my parents were nine years apart." She raised her eyebrows.

Thor looked down at me. "No matter how much I love seeing all of you? Why have you come you know I cannot return to Asgard." Thor asked The Warriors and I.

"Why can we not bring you home? that's what we came here to do, bring you home." Sif said. Thor looked confused. "But I can't come- my father he's… he's gone because of me." For the first time I saw real guilt and despair in Thor's eyes, it was strange. Had earth changed him?

But there was a problem about what Thor had said. "Darling," I said, "Your father still lives he has been in the Odinsleep." His features seemed to darken a bit and for some strange reason I found it quite sexy. Ok why am I thinking about that right now?

We then heard thunder roar outside and I ran to the door to see the Bifrost open from the distance. I looked back at the others. "I think we've got trouble." Hogun said looking at the Bifrost sight. I nodded.

Thor then turned to the mortals. "I want you all to get everyone out of here, to make sure they stay safe including yourselves."

"What are you going to do?" The mortal called Jane asked. "Everything I can to prevent anyone from getting hurt."

Thor then turned to the warriors who were smiling vibrantly. "Yhor's going to fight with us!" Volstagg said happily. I rolled my eyes as Thor put a hand Volstagg's sholder. "I'm afraid not my friend. I must help Jane and the others get to safety."

He then turned and approached me slowly. "Athena,_ my love _I need you to use the light beam from your staff to destroy whatever was sent down" My eyes widened. "But I haven't mastered the light beam yet. I took my mother-" Thor then planted another kiss on my lips. "Athena you must stop comparing yourself to you your mother." Thor said as he pulled away.

He had never been this afffectionate with me at all in public during all the years we were married. Did I like it, no. I loved it.

"I believe in you my darling but you have to believ in yourself." Thor and I locked eyes and I nodded quickly. Thor planted one more kiss upon my lips and then went off with Jane and the other mortals to get everyone else to safety.

When the destroyer came into town Sif and the Warriors three tried attacking the monstrous machine but nothing seemed to work. It was up to me now.

While Sif was destracting the Destroyer I got in place and aimed at the machine. I closed my eyes and focused on the thing that made me the happiest. I first thought about my mother but nothing seemed to be working. But then, I to think of my family and I let the love and power of that love flow to the Staff of the Nine realms. I opened my eyes and re-aimed at the monstrocity and shot a large light beam at the Destroyer, with if out of the clearing of course.

In the end all the light beam did was jsut bounce off the machine and it looked back at me annoyed. "Damn," I muttered as the destroyer got ready to shoot at me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: ****I only own my characters**

* * *

I stared in horror at the large mechanical man. I was going to run up and try to stab but I stopped in place when it turned to face me. As took sight of me the destroyer froze in place for a moment. I then readied my staff again and shot another light beam at it except this time it knocked the destroyer off its feet.

It got up and shot a powerful blast at me but I spun my staff and the blast was easily deflected. Annoyed by this infernal contraption I charged it with me staff but it picked me up and placed me gently out of the way.

I was confused by this, thinking that the destroyer cared for my safety. But I didn't think about it long because I then ran to help my friends to safety.

The destroyer was approaching us dangerously. "I'll handle this." Thor said with a shield in hand. But when he stepped to face the destroyer he dropped the shield. I was about to step forward to help my husband but Sif held me back.

I heard him saying things to the mechanical man, things that I couldn't hear from the far distance. And as Thor reached the destroyer it became ready to shoot but it ceased its fire. It turned away from him and I let a breath out. But it was all too soon before the destroyer turned back to Thor and slashed him across the face.

My breath hitched, my heart stopped for a second, I dropped my staff and ran to him. "Nooo!" I yelled. I got to my husband's side on the verge of tears. "Oh god, please no." The god of thunder smiled weakly. "It's, over." He said. The tears I tried to keep hidden then came pouring out of my eyes.

"No, Thor, it's not over, it's not over. Please don't leave me, please." Thor put his hand weakly on my cheek. "I love you Athena."

My eyes widened in shock. NEVER in all the years that we've been married had he said that. The marriage was arranged. It was believed that we would learn to love each other over time but I never thought it would happen with us.

I stared at my husband speechless as his weak hand began to fall from cheek. He then closed his eyes and laid there unmoving… nonliving.

I then began to cry even more and I slammed my fists against the dead god's chest. "Goddamn you! Goddamn you, you idiot!"

Thunder then roared loudly and I heard a breaking sound coming from the distance. I looked up to see something coming towards us Jane then came up to me and pulled me away from Thor's body. I protested but she pulled me away just in time for Mjolnir to come reunite with Thor.

When the hammer re-entered his hand life sprang into him and he fought the destroyer as a the strong warrior he is!I had tears of joy running down my face at this point.

When Thor destroyed the destroyer, (wow that's funny, destroyed the destroyer ha ha) I ran to him, hugged him and then smacked him in the back of the head. "Don't you DARE ever do that to me again or I swear I will kill you myself." Thor just laughed and kissed me on the cheek.

People in black cars and black suits then came up to us "Alright Donald, I don't think you've been telling us the entire truth here." One of the men said. Thor shook his head. "No but I can tell you this, from this day forth you can count me as your ally unless… you return Jane's materials that were taken from her."

"_Stolen!" _Jane said suddenly. The man in black nodded his head. "Of course, we will give Miss Foster her stuff back, since she will need it to continue her research, for S.H.E.I.L.D." Jane smiled wide at Thor.

I snapped my fingers and my staff returned to my grasp. "I believe we should get back to Asgard, everyone." Sif nodded. "Yes," She said. "We will travel back to the Bifrost sight and confront Loki."

Thor then put his arm around me. "Fly with me?" I smiled wide. "I thought you'd never ask." We then took off into the air with no care in the world.

* * *

When we arrived back in Asgard we found a breathless Heimdall trying to support himself. Tjor had gone after Loki and Sif and the Warriors Three helped me get Heimdall some medical assistance.

I worked on healing Heimdall fast because I knew nothing was going to go good with Thor and Loki fighting.

When I heard the loud breaking sound from the Bifrost knew no good was going to come of this. I quickly gave Heimdall his last shot, grabbed my staff, opened a portal to the rainbow bridge, put my staff down and ran through the portal.

Once on the bridge I saw Odin holding Thor and Loki form the edge. I ran over next to Odin and saw Loki had just let go of his staff. But just before he fell, I whipped out the vine rapped around my arm and caught Loki by the waste. "You're not getting away from us that easily." I said as I began to pull him in.

* * *

Loki was imprisoned in his room for the night and would be put on trial for crimes against Jotunheim tomorrow.

I stared out the balcony as I heard footsteps approach me. "How's Leo, Thor?" I asked faintly.

"He's fine. He's upset his uncle is going on trial tomorrow though." I chuckled. "Yes, that's seems normal for him."

We then went silent for a moment until Thor spoke up again. "I love you Athena." I remained silent still staring at the view from the balcony. "You know the traditional thing to say, when a person says 'I love you' is, 'I love you too.'" I smiled faintly. "I know." I breathed. "But I don't know what to feel right now." I then felt my husband's strong hands go on my shoulders. "Alright then," He said plainly before leaving me to my thoughts.

* * *

**Review equal love!**


End file.
